New Jersey
Name: Antonio Garcia State: New Jersey A.I.: KSI A.I. Appearance: black with blue energy accents, arm cannon (essentially Dark Samus) DOB: CLASSIFIED Nickname(s): Jersey, NJ, Newbie, Locus (Codename used by UNSC), Dark Locus (combination of NJ's UNSC codename and KSI's original form when pissed off) Sex: M Height: 6'0 Age: 18 Species: Human, 1/16 Sanghelli Ethnicity: Mexican-Swedish Physical Description: light complexion, brown hair, Phazon-blue eyes, Status: Active Mother of Invention Leaderboard Rank: 4 Personality: Not much is known about the 4th most powerful member of Project Freelancer. NJ is the youngest Freelancer at 18 years old, but don't let that fool you. Under that suit of armor is a cold, calculating soldier with a dark sense of humor and a powerful secret. Essentially, NJ is Deadpool, except more dangerous and way more batshit crazy. During his evaluations and initiations, NJ was described as a brilliant tactician, effortlessly able to view everyone around him as a mere chess piece to victory, including himself. NJ has a sadistic side of him, as he enjoys watching or causing harm to others for his own amusement, laughing at wounds he gives to enemies or watching Sarge beat up Grif. Not only is he dangerous, but he is also brutal. He has a really charming side-personality, though. All thanks to his AI KSI. Unmoved by the blood, gore and visceral tearing of war he’s an efficient killer, often sacrificing his own safety for the sake of the larger picture. His own personal vendetta against the Insurrection and the Meta means he’s invested more than he lets on. However, even though he claims to have no emotion, he has hinted that he has had a relationship before, but he doesn't say with who. The secret of his success is compartmentalization, but while his ability to 'disconnect' aids him in battle, it often makes him feel distant from other Freelancers. NJ does, however, have a good relationship with his sister Agent Minnesota and her AI Zeta (whom he considers to be a bit of a prick). He appreciates company when it finds him and treasures the few friendships he’s been able to forge. His free time is spent playing darts (often resulting in frequent requests for a new dartboard), honing his weapons, throwing knives at other AI holograms just for fun, or challenging fellow comrades to a game of Chess. Relationship Status: Single Sexuality: Straight Allies: Minnesota, Tucker, Caboose, Epsilon, Delaware, Wash, Carolina, New Hampshire, Tennessee Enemies: Agent Wyoming, Omega Partner: Agent Minnesota Love Interest: CLASSIFIED Family: Minnesota (sister) Likes: killing enemies, maniacal laughing, keeping secrets, watching Sarge beat up Grif, playing darts, honing his weapons, throwing knives at other AI holograms, Chess Dislikes: Showing his emotions, Delaware, seeing his sister hurt, running out of bullets Weapon(s): Red energy sword (changes to a dark blue when in "Locus" mode, Phazon color when in "Dark Locus" mode), customized silenced battle rifle, sticky detonator, throwing knives, customized silenced dual SMGs, Customized silenced DMR (thanks to Agent Hampshire), arm cannon (Dark Locus mode). All weapons are enhanced with Phazon when in Dark Locus mode. Armor: Custom armor (EVA helmet, Scout Chestplate, MK VI wrists, Warmaster shoulder pads, MK VI legs), black w/ red accents and white stripes and black and red cracked visor Skills: Technology, Demolition, Assassin, Intelligence, Close Quarters, Operations, absolute destructive power (in Dark Locus mode) Special Abilities: When angry, his AI bonds to his body, drastically changing armor color from black with red and white to black with blue and bright turquoise. His strength, speed, and stamina double as well, turning him from a force to be reckoned with to a near-unstoppable killing machine. He calls this his "Locus" mode. When extremely pissed off, he takes on a totally new form, altering his body and his power to become a hybrid of NJ and what KSI was originally: Dark Locus. Bio: Early Life: Everything that the UNSC has under New Jersey was originally classified, but Simmons told him his past. NJ was born as Antonio Garcia. His parents named him before birth. Unfortunately, his parents died in a car crash, but his mother lived long enough to give birth to him, dying soon after. He was later kidnapped by the UNSC from the hospital and raised by Sergeant Johnson, Master Chief, and ODST Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck. He went by the name Locus during his years as an ODST. Joining PF: When he first joined Project Freelancer, he was only 13, the youngest in the squad. Upon arrival, He was first greeted by the best at the time, Agent Carolina, and was given his first weapon: a customizable battle rifle which he took gratefully and made it into a silent deadly weapon. Soon he went on his first mission with the Intel Squad, a ragtag sub team of Freelancers. His first mission was with Intel Agents Minnesota, Georgia, Rhode Island, and Utah. NJ grew to like Minnesota, Rhode Island and Georgia, but found Utah quite unintelligible. However, they were ambushed by space pirates and had to fall back. The team held back most of them, but not before Georgia had an accident with his jetpack, causing his supposed death. NJ continued his training overseen by Carolina and Minnesota, who he became good friends with, along with the other Freelancers. His skills sent him to the higher end of the leaderboard at #4. Soon NJ went on Black Ops missions for the Director, posing as a mercenary to targets. He was essentially an assassin at this point. When he received news that the Mother of Invention had been attacked by the resistance he rushed back, but by then it was too late. Most of the agents left scattered across the galaxy while NJ continued to do assassin work. During this time, he found a abandoned A.I. he christened KSI on the planet Phaaze. When he found him, he was just a small AI chip with weird glowing tendrils coming out, so he grabbed it. At that point, the planet was about to explode, so he bolted. He felt an incredible rush of speed when he was escaping, and he learned that KSI had augmented his physical features to escape the planet. He eventually found himself on Chorus, trying to find the truth about two other well known mercenaries, one that was originally his idol. Love and Family: His family history was classified, so classified that people think it's non-existent, in which basically it is. He prefers not to talk about his love life, but he has hinted some possible candidates. When the War was over, he came across the Reds and Blues, as well as his former partner Minnesota, Washington, and Carolina. He eventually became a honorary Blue Team member, being the third commanding officer in the squad. During the Covenant Invasion, Min was fatally injured, and in the process of saving her life, learned he she was his older sister. He later confessed his feelings for freelancer Tennessee, who admitted she felt the same. The two are now in a relationship. He fights side by side with Minnesota and his former leader Carolina with the New Project Freelancer.﻿ Quote(s):﻿ "Hi. Hope you don't mind me permanently crashing the party" "I'm sorry, I don't speak common" Maniacal/psychotic laugh "Third time's the arm" someone corrects him saying it's Charm "No. Third time you lose an arm" "Let's play" "It's roasted alien for dinner tonight!" "Death is a personal friend of mine. DON'T make me call for any favors." "Wow. This place just got red." "That's my secret, sis...... I'm always angry" "You pushed the Locus button. You shouldn't had did that" "Bitch, I'm adorable!" "Oh ho ho, and that's just precious!" "You call that a blast? Dear god, get it together" "You'll die trying" Quotes in Dark Locus mode: "So, who's first?" "Well... You just pissed me off" "Ah. A volunteer" "And time's up. People, while I wish I could stand around listening to you babble on until the heap death of the universe, I literally have a million better things to do, so here's the deal: I want you to hit me with your biggest shot. Now hold on. You may have misheard me. Not half as big, not some arbitrary percentage. I want you. To hit me. With your BIGGEST. SHOT." When any group of bad guys fire a barrage of bullets at Dark Locus "Guys. Does this EVER work? Don't need to answer that"﻿